A Tale Of Two
by The Real Wolfdragonpup
Summary: They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Where as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. So what happens when these opposites are brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head. (DriftxOC, ?xOC) R&R PLZ!
1. 1: So It Begins

**Hello every one, this was something i wanted to do, fix up and start actually committing to Fanfiction, until i get a job or something. So Voila.**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Were as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. They had no one besides themselves and in their attempts a adaptation became opposites, Hailey is the opposition the aggressor, Rebecca is, well, the wallflower in everything non-tech. So what happens when they're brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own transformers, but i do own lots of transformer toys, oh, and Hails and Rebecca.**

* * *

 _The man standing in front of me, was extremely boring. The main reason it was boring was because he definitely wasn't artsy, as he barely gave the interesting pieces a moment. No, he was focusing on the blobby squares and terrible splash marks, that a two-year-old could do, if they had access to, paint that is._

 _"Hey, Hailey, It's seven fifteen, we're going to be late." The sudden speech startled me, causing me to bump into the man behind me._

 _"Seriously. Urgh, get up!" the voice growled, I sounded as though it was every where, but there was no place, and no one, it could have been coming from. So I cautiously turned back to the gallery art. I was happy, well sort of, until a cold feeling washed over me, causing me to jerk in shock._

* * *

I blinked blurs were moving in front of me, so I waved my right arm in an attempt to get rid of the movement.

"Ouch!" I blinked, rapidly, then smiled sheepishly at my identical twin sister, she stared at me incredulously, "Why?" she simply stated.

"You were moving," I whined an exaggerated pout, quickly, made its way onto my face.

Rebecca stare grew in intensity, "So you smacked me, because I was trying to wake you up so we could go to school." She stated dryly, she shook her head, trying, and probably succeeding, to rid her mind of my stupid actions.

I groaned, and slowly pulled myself from my bed, blinking when I realized something. "Did you really have to dump water on me like in all those stories you read."

Rebecca gazed at me innocently, "It worked didn't it?" Then she stood and darted, as fast a possible, into our walk-in closet.

I groaned, again then fully pushed myself up, stripping, so I wouldn't be stuck in wet clothes, then I pulled on a grey t-shirt that said, This is me, just to make myself laugh. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, and pulled my black hair back so I could put in two clips, I smirked at my mirror self, my blue eye glittering with mirth. I grabbed my old denim jacket, and pulled it on then proceeded down stairs to wait for my sister.

"So, do I look good?"

I turned and grinned at Rebecca. Her black hair had been clipped like mine, and she had donned her silver glasses, a small crimson scarf was draped around her neck, covering her green turtleneck.

In Rebecca's hands was her IPad case, which I was certain her IPad was in, and my art case, it held all of my art supplies.

"Are the bags inside the Jeep?" Rebecca asked as she reached me, her arm with my art bag extended.

I grabbed the bag then smirked, "I was waiting for you, Becky."

Rebecca scowled slightly, "Don't call me that." She inhaled harshly, "Let's get those bags into the Jeep, Hails."

I nodded and opened the door to the garage, holding it open for my sister, who just rolled her eyes and pasted me. Our Bagged supplies were sitting inches away from my red Jeep's back bumper. I carefully placed my art bag in the back seat then helped my sister put the other bags in the back.

I slid into the driver's seat and inserted the key, I turned to watch Rebecca get in then we both, in tandem, fastened our seat belts, then I started the Jeep and drove out of the garage.

We didn't talk as I drove, it was a rule that Rebecca, happily, enforced. So while I drove I turned on the radio and listened to the the boring pop song that was on. Rebecca groaned then switched the station to a news station.

The news caster was talking about the recent destruction of Chicago, explaining that the military was cutting ties with the Autobots, a group of robotic aliens that were trying to get rid of the Decepticons, but the reporters sounded like that was a rumor that had to be taken with a large grain of salt. I rolled my eyes when they started talking about sending the Autobots away.

I turned into the school parking lot, with a scowl. We both sent each other looks then got out.

* * *

Calculus. The bain of every high school students' existence. It's like it was made just to torture us, like seriously. When, if ever, will I ever need this?

If you couldn't tell I, Rebecca and Tessa, our best friend, were stuck listening to our teacher drone on about how we had to get good grades on this exam or else… well, we hadn't actually been listening. Rebecca was doodling out a concept for a mini robot, Tessa was blankly staring at the teacher, while I was drawing my comic, overtop of my review sheet. Everyone was waiting for the bell to ring so we could have a good weekend.

Once the bell rang we all jumped and swiftly started shoving things into our bags, the we skedaddled out of that torturous classroom.

Tessa was ahead of Rebecca and I, so she had to turn to address us. "Lee, I hope you don't mind driving me too."

I shrugged, adjusting the bag strap on my arm, "It'll be fine." I grinned at her, "It'll save gas and money."

Tessa scowled, Rebecca was quick to step in, to stop us from arguing, "Hailey Caitria Abney," She scolded, "Don't pick on the less fortunate friend, it's rude." We all began giggling.

We were still giggling when we exited the school, I was the first to stop, then glare when I noticed something.

"WHO THE FUCK SPRAYED 'EASY LAY' ON MY JEEP!" I shouted, I spun to try and see the culprit, but everyone in the vicinity looked horrified, everyone in the school knew I cherished the red Jeep. I scowled at everyone grabbed Rebecca and Tessa, by the elbow and pulled then over to the jeep.

I knelt down to inspect the yellow paint, "it's still fresh, we must have just missed the fucker." I glared at it. "Guess what. We are going to get this remove first., then we'll head to Tessa's. Got it." I turned to look at her, "Good." I stated darkly.

I then got in the Jeep, the other following, then drove it to a repair shop that knew me and my Jeep, we went there that often. I quickly explained what I wanted, then lead Tessa and Rebecca to the Ice cream parlor across the street.

I order a large cookie dough ice cream, Tessa asked for a medium chocolate mint mix and Rebecca ordered a caramel sundae. We sat in silence as we ate our ice cream, my scowl slowly melted away as I ate my ice cream.

Rebecca was the first one done, so she pulled out her IPad, and began tapping away at it. I finished soon after and, unable to sit any longer, got up and began pacing back and forth, beside the table.

When Tessa finished, Rebecca spoke, "So… should we go see if their done?"

I nodded and lead us out the door, across the street and into the shop. My Jeep was sitting there, looking surprisingly shiny, I walked to the desk paid for the paint, then pushed Tessa and Rebecca in.

Then I returned to the road.

* * *

"Two more weeks. Two more, until there are no more classes, forever!" Tessa Exclaimed as she hopped out of the Jeep, "Almost time to get a tan then get wasted!" She walked over to get the 'mail'.

I had to. "Is that what your future is going to consist of, Tess?" My amusement leaked into my voice.

Tessa just sent me a dopy grin, as she loaded the 'mail' into the Jeep. Once it and Tessa were in, I continued driving up the, well driveway, pulling my Jeep into a stop near the old rusted truck, that sat on the grass.

Rebecca was quick to get out and help Tessa, I just sat in the seat, staring at the steering wheel. I leaned forward and kissed, mumbling apologies to it, for the terrible graffiti incident.

"Are you going to help us, or are you just going to make out with your car!"

"It's not a car, He's a Jeep!" I snapped, before patting the steering wheel, then slowly getting out.

I grabbed my art bag and my sleep over bag, then took off towards the house. Tessa quickly shouted out a warning about the robot dog her father made, but I ignored her.

The dog barked, "Intruder, Intruder."

I knelt before it, "I'm meant to be here, Snuffles." I said, then I ran past it and galloped up the stairs.

Tessa's room is really bland, light blue walls and a light cream floor. Pictures were on the wall, but they weren't very interesting. I dropped my bag into the corner of the room then threw myself onto Tessa's bed.

Rebecca was the first to follow.

"So, what do you think about the whole Autobot-Decpticon thing?" I rolled over to stare at Rebecca, blowing the black hairs that fell in my face.

"I think, that the government is full of idiots." I stated, my blue eyes narrowed at her in confusion, "Why?"

Rebecca glanced at me, "Conversation starter." She replied simply with a shrug thrown in.

I inhaled, "you want me to explain?" I watched her nod with a grin, "Okay, the government is full of idiots because they were the ones who allied themselves with the Autobots, they knew there would be problems and dangers, but they still did it. So, why is it only now they're reacting, corruption, or they are all idiots. 'oh, no! Chicago been destroyed by the Decpticons, let's get rid of the only group able to stop them.' I'd compare the whole, uhh… transformer thing to a fire, there is a high chance people will get burned, maybe people will die, but it diverges from the path of fire, as fire has killed three thousand in the past year, yet no one has made fire illegal." I inhaled deeply.

"Sis, this is different. Fire helped us for millions of years, the robots didn't." Rebecca was quick to pointed out.

"No, It's completely different." I sat up, "They are living being who only came to protect us, and they've saved millions by fighting back in Chicago. If the Decpticons had managed to complete their plan, whose to say humanity, and every other species on earth, would have been wiped out!" I closed my eyes, "I get it, we are defensive, but they are the last of their species, we are going to cause genocide."

I glanced at the floor, blinking when I saw a magazine with a half naked man on the cover. I gaged at what I saw when I opened it, so I threw it at my sister.

Tessa Sighed when she entered her room. She walked over to the end of her bed and grabbed her laptop.

She tapped at it the paused, and smiled at the screen, "Hey!"

"Hey!" the computer responded, causing me to turn, "I've been waiting for you." Oh, Shane, Tessa's racer boyfriend, the Irish prick. "You're looking hot, today." He said, I could hear his smirk.

"Yeah, how about you take your shirt off." Tessa replied.

"You want me to take my shirt off right now? What would your dad think about that?" He asked, I turned to mime gagging at my sister, hoping that the conversation would stop, or leave the room.

I watched as Tessa opened her mouth to respond, but turned to the window at the sound of a large truck approaching. "What the hell?" She muttered, Tessa raced to the window, semi-closing the computer, as she looked out the window.

Shane was quick to object to the closing laptop, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Tessa said "What the hell!" she quickly said goodbye to Shane, snapped the laptop closed, then raced downstairs.

Rebecca looked out the window, gesturing for me to look outside. I moved closer, and glanced out beside her, gaping at the sight of the old beaten up truck that her dad had bought.

Well… this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for putting in time to read this story, I have be struggling with life, not depression but the in ability to write. And the computer chair hurts my arse. urgh.**_

 ** _~~~~~ Wolf_**


	2. 2: The Truck

Summary: They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Were as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. They had no one besides themselves and in their attempts a adaptation became opposites, Hailey is the opposition the aggressor, Rebecca is, well, the wallflower in everything non-tech. So what happens when they're brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head.

* * *

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own transformers, but i do own lots of transformer toys, oh, and Hails and Rebecca.

* * *

Chapter 2

I ended up following Hailey and Tessa. I was almost certain my mind had shattered, as I tried to figure out why Cade would buy an old, beat up semi.

Tessa paused at the bottom of the stairs then stormed towards her father, shouting angrily at him. Hailey and I moved so we could watch them try to put the large semi in the barn. Tessa began yelling at her father, upset that he was wasting money on the truck, she still wanted to go to college after all.

Cade must have said something rude as Tessa stormed passed me, grabbing Hailey by the arm and tugging her off to the house. Hailey was quick to return to my side with a small frown on her face.

"That's one fucked up truck." She glanced at Cade, "Now why, in the holy hell, did Cade buy that broken piece of shit?"

I sent her a small grin, in response, "Hails, please remember our earlier conversation, you know, about the Autobots."

"How could I forget that." She replied, dryly.

I shifted my gaze, "Shall we." I gestured towards the barn.

Hailey shook her head, "Na, me and Tess are going to hang out like we planned to before." Her face turned teasing, "You know, this is similar to me and my Jeep, except you go for old and shit while I go strong and sexy." She vaguely motioned towards her Jeep, which was sat only a few meters away.

I was about to smack her, and she must have known, as she was already gone inside the house by the time I had fully thought about it.

I walked after Cade and his friend, as they entered the barn. I had always loved the barn as Cade was always building new things and fixing old things, it was fascinating. It was one of the many things I loved about coming here.

Cade and his friend moved over to the robot painter, while I moved to stand in front of the semi. I inched forwards, carefully reaching my hand out to touch it. I slowly traced the dents and odd scratches it had, before stopping at the giant hole that was in the radiator. The hole was a small bit bigger than my hand, but I knew I had small hands, so that didn't acquaint to much. The most notable thing, to me, was the melted metal surrounding the hole.

I shifted, grasping my iPad that was within my bag. I the proceed to google 'What are vehicles made of' "Steel." I muttered, "And Steel's melting point is 2750 degrees Fahrenheit, so what ever caused the hole must have been hotter, if it was a projectile." I quickly typed that into notes on my iPad, "Damn, I wonder what exactly it was that did that. Wait… No Never mind, no I don't want to know."

I heard Cade approach, "What have you found?" He asked.

I spun to look at him, "Whatever caused that hole had to have been well over 3000 degrees, to melt the metal, so I'm thinking that where ever you got it from wasn't where it was damaged." I paused, "Where did you buy it?"

"An old movie theatre." Cade's friend responded, "do you work for him, if so, don't. You'll never be paid, he's broke."

I sniffed, "I know. I don't work for him, I'm just offering my aid, because it's better than watching movies with broken logic." I turned back to Cade, "it fits into my theory of it being dumped, I mean what movie theatre has a gun-like object that shoots bullets that can be heated over 3000 degrees. None." I leaned forwards, "It was an unwanted truck, so we should repair it then sell it. Hailey will be more than willing to paint it."

Cade nodded, "I'll think about it, you guys can leave and sleep, or whatever."

"So eloquent." I teased, but nodded and swiftly made my way out of the barn.

The house was silent. I made my way upstairs without second thought. Hailey and Tessa were asleep, Tessa's laptop was still playing one of those clique horror movie from Netflix. I silently shut it off and plugged in my iPad then changed into my new fuzzy pjs. I settled down beside my sister on the sleeping bag, adjusting the pillows then I collapsed into then.

* * *

My vision was hazy, as I walk along a thin metal path. My feet making loud bangs as I moved, and slight grating noises a my arms shifted.

I approached a large golden Fort, nodding at the small yellow robot who stood at the entrance.

"Bumblebee, is my sister in?" I found myself asking, as if I knew the bot.

He bobbed his head, "She arrived a deca-cycle ago, Dextra." Bumblebee's head tilted slightly, "Optimus Prime would also like to see you."

Anger flooded my mind at that name, "Of course. Thank you Bumblebee."

I walked past him then proceeded down the corridor, barely paying attention to the other robots in the halls. I past a lime green bot, who called out to me.

I stopped, "What do you want this time, Crosshairs?" I snapped.

He grinned, leaning towards me ever so slightly, "I still want to have you as my sparkmate."

I whirled around to fully look at him, "We can't, if one of us dies the other will never be the same, or they'll die." I turned away, and continued down the hall.

I ended up walking for a few minutes, stopping at a large door with a sign that read Optimus Prime, so I entered. Sitting at a metal desk was a large red bot, I sure that if he stood he'd tower over me by at least three feet.

"Prime."

He looked up, a small smile graced his face, "Dextra, thank you for coming. I wished to apologize for my idiocy, earlier. I just don't want to lose more officers than necessary, especially in this war."

A growl escaped me, "So telling me, quite rudely, that I can't take my sparkmate, when clearly we are meant to be as my spark calls to his." I closed my eyes, "you are just adding to the pain of this war." I snapped, then turned to exit.

"Dextra!" I looked back at him, "You are being assigned here in Iacon, while me and a small team of Autobots leave to find the cube." I nodded sharply then left, the door hissed shut.

* * *

Then I awoke lying on the dark floor. I pushed myself up and over to the bathroom. I gazed into the mirror, my blue eyes appeared darker from the lack of sleep, these dreams were draining me More and more.

I had a quick shower than threw on a blue t-shirt and my red neck bandana, then headed downstairs. It was 11:45 am, I glared at the clock as if that would help, it didn't. I grabbed an apple from the fridge then walked to the barn, disposing of the core when I reached it.

I moved to the truck, placing my right hand on the side. I tilted my head, it felt odd, not the metal but the sensation, it felt as if the truck was truly alive.

I ended up staying there until morning trying to clean the truck, I barely knew it was morning until Cade entered and tapped me on the shoulder, which caused me to jump and turn.

"Anything new?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

I shook my head, "It's your truck, so I waited for you to examine it fully."

Cade nodded, "Let's see what this truck's hiding." He approached the driver's door and opened it, bullet casings fell to the floor with small pings.

"That's odd. We should try to fix it." I said, "That way we can get a feel for it's inner workings, without taking it apart."

He nodded vaguely, grabbing his toolbox, so we could begin working. Lucas came in at lunch, to watch, and nitpick at Cade.

We heard a small explosion minutes after Lucas left, Cade turned and grimaced, "Unbelieveable" He ran off leaving me to examine the grill, I heard him mumble, "Something in here needs to make us some money. Come on you old wreak." He returned to my side, "How much if fixed, can this truck be sold for?" Cade asked.

"I'll check." I scrambled over to my bag and grabbed my IPad scrolling through the multiple results. I walked back to Cade, "It looks like it could go for 30,000 to 50,000 dollars."

Cade nodded, and moved over to the ladder, but he stopped. He moved back over, and slid under the truck, I entered the truck, and tried to fix what I could inside.

"Dad!" I jerked in surprise.

"Coming!" Cade yelled back, rolling out from under the truck.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and next chapter I'll start answering Questions, or conversing with you lot, because i want this to be a give and take and a social place.

~~~~~ Wolf


	3. 3: Optimus Prime

_**Summary:**_ _They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Were as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. They had no one besides themselves and in their attempts a adaptation became opposites, Hailey is the opposition the aggressor, Rebecca is, well, the wallflower in everything non-tech. So what happens when they're brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head._

* * *

Chapter 3

I followed Tessa as she walked over to the barn, a small smirk on my face. "Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in." Tessa hollered as we approached the door.

"I will!" I called, my smirk widening at the look Tessa shot me.

Cade opened the door and ushered us in, he even reached around to close the door, but I did it first so he moved over to Rebecca, "You guys have never seen a truck like this before." He turned to address me, "Get in here lock the door."

I shot Tessa a curious look, but locked it anyway.

Cade pointed at the radiator, "Look! Look at the hole in the radiator. Look at the size of it." I watched him as he gestured excitedly, "Something blew a hole in it."

I rolled my eyes, "No, really Sherlock."

"So?" Lucas asked.

Rebecca was quick to answer, "We did some investigating and found that this isn't steel," Cade nodded at her then climbed up the scaffolding, "There is shrapnel in the engine that ripped all of the connections."

Cade continued after her pause, "Now watch, This took some real Cade and Rebecca genius… When we hooked this back to a working battery…"He finished his statement by hooking it up, causing sparks to fly, and not like the song.

The truck lit up, "Calling all Autobots, Calling all..." Cade disconnected it.

Rebecca was glowing with excitement, "It's not a regular truck at all it's a transformer."

"Trans…" Lucas panicked, "Evacuate!" He took off running out the door, Tessa was quick to follow.

I stood frozen in disbelief.

"Hails?" Rebecca called worried.

I looked at her, with wide eyes, "Becky, their going to want to turn him in to the government."

She winced, "Right, we will have to try to stop them." Rebecca sent me a harsh glare, "And don't call me Becky!"

Both of us turned when the door opened again, Cade looked irritated, Tessa looked angry, and Lucas appeared to still be terrified.

"Twenty-five grand! It pays for my college." Tessa practically shouted, "It pays for the house."

Lucas pointed at him, "Besides you used my money to pay for the truck, right? So technically that's my truck. Don't you think?" He glanced at my sister.

Cade slid down the ladder, "You also signed a contract regarding all research I.P."

Lucas stared at him, "Research lab? It's a barn, dude"

Cade approached him, threateningly, "You signed it and now you're competing. Any idea of yours is mine," Cade jabbed at his chest, "Any thought you have, I own, so basically, I own you." Cade turned and put on a welding apron, Rebecca was quick to follow his movements.

"I don't think you can own someone." Lucas paused, "That was, like, a while ago, even for Texas."

Cade pulled on a welding mask, "All right. Rebecca Bring the torch over, Lucas help me with the pulley arm." Cade walked over to a table, layered with tools, "I think the shrapnel took out his power core. And, Tessa, you see this?" He picked up a hammer, and slammed it into the truck's grill. "Would an alien killing machine let me do that? Look, I'll make the call, we'll get the money. Just first let me see if I'm right." He fully turned to her, "You want to go hide in the house? Go ahead."

Tessa nodded then moved to leave pausing when I didn't follow.

"Sister, go. I'll be fine, besides I want to talk to him." Rebecca spoke, then helped Cade by grabbing the large flashlight.

I nodded, more to myself that to Rebecca, I then proceeded after Tessa. We entered the living room, and Tessa threw herself on the couch. Her eyes clenched shut, "What is my dad thinking? He's going to risk his life to prove himself?" she exclaimed, Tessa opened her stormy grey eyes, tears just beginning to forming.

I glanced towards the front door, "Oh, come on! Tessa, you've got to admit it's kind of cool, the fact that your Dad bought an actual transformer." I sat beside her on the couch and nudged her, with a grin. "Come on, it's cool, say it's cool, Tess." Tessa glared then looked away.

I laughed to myself, turning to the television.

We both jumped when a missile went whistling through the front door window, Tessa rolled onto the floor, from the couch, while I dived to the floor. I slowly sat up and reached for Tessa, worried, but she sat up, we both watched the missile fly around the room, then I grasped her arm and pulled her out.

We sprinted to the barn, Tessa yelling out, "Dad, there's a missile in the family room!" Rebecca was the only one who heard as she raced over to us looking over us with a critical eye.

"Hails, you okay?" Rebecca immediately asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, the living room not so much." Rebecca gave me a small, nervous smile.

Loud whirring echoed throughout the barn, causing Rebecca to grin, excited. Rebecca grabbed my hand then pulled me over to Cade, stopping to stare at the large robot, who looked like he was trying to fight something.

Tessa, stumbled when she saw the large robot, Rebecca, on the other hand, looked curious and worried.

I felt a laugh bubble up and out, when i saw Lucas scream and fall backwards, the robot jerked and hit him in the head with the barrel of his gun.

"Lucas, calm down, don't move." Cade ordered, but Lucas wasn't listening.

"Easy human." The robot agreed.

Slowly Cade stepped forward, "Stay there." he said, gesturing slowly, "He's not going to hurt us."

"Weapon systems damaged" the robot stated stepping away from us.

Rebecca stepped forward to stand beside Cade, "A missile hit your engine, and we took it out of you. You're hurt really bad." Cade explained.

Tessa moved closer to me, her eyes wide and terrified,"What?" she whispered, bewildered.

The robot groaned and stumbled, falling to his knees.

"I'm just trying to help you. You're in my home now. I'm an engineer." I mentally cheered him on, as the robot didn't seem to be interested in this conversation. "My name is Cade Yeager."

The robot ran his hand over his mouth? "Cade, I am in you debt." He stood up, still stumbling a little, "My name is Optimus Prime." he suddenly gained a worried look in his eyes. "My Autobots. They're in danger." He gave a loud groan and fell and ear like piece fell off, "I need to go. I need to go now."

Rebecca stepped forward, "How far do you think you're going to get in that condition, Prime?"

Cade was the first to snap back to the robot, "Tessa, come here. He needs our help." he held out his hand, he looked up and down the robot, "What happened to you?"

"An ambush. An trap. Set by humans. I escaped and took this form."

"But weren't you on our side." Rebecca and me said in unison.

Tessa then asked, ignoring us, "Why would humans hurt you?"

The robot nodded his head towards me and Rebecca, "They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me."

"Yeah, but how you going to get to them." Rebecca said, concern reflected in her eyes and voice.

Cade reached down and picked up the piece that fell, "What about me?" he said, tilting his head towards Rebecca.

She walked up to them, pulling out her iPad and turning it on.

I barely paid attention as they both made a list of things needed to repair him. We, Rebecca and me, watched Cade attempt to convince Lucas to go out and get the items on the list.

"Go to the hardware store can you get the list. The whole list." Cade said as they both walked towards Lucas' car, thing.

Lucas looked horrified, "What, You going to try and fix him? He's not a model train set, Cade."

"No, that's right. He's important." Cade said, brining up his hands to emphasize that.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but important to who?" he pointed to the barn, exasperated, "You can't keep an alien locked up in your barn. I mean what are you going to do play with him?"

"Will you calm down?" Cade asked.

"I'm trying to, but I just got hit in the head with a ten-foot cannon!" he said, gesturing to the large welt on his forehead, "If he eats you, I get the GTO."

I could almost hear Rebecca roll her eyes from beside me, I did, however, hear her turn and walk back into the barn.

"Not a word to anybody. You hear me?" Cade asked. "Not a single word. Nobody."

* * *

I ended up watching beside Tessa, as Rebecca and Cade worked on fixing the large Autobot, and during this i noticed just how much Tessa disliked how her father invented. It seemed odd to me, because me and Rebecca would give the world to have a father like hers, because he actually cared for her.

"You took a hell of a hit, you know." Cade said, making us both look up, curious. "The missile just missed your power source."

"We call it a Spark." Prime stated. "It contains our life force and our memories."

"So a heart and brain hybrid." I mumbled to Tessa, she sent me a weak smile.

Cade looked up at Optimus Prime., "Yeah, well we call it a soul."

I turned back to Tessa, "Some call it a spirit." I said with the girliest voice I could muster.

Then she laughed.

* * *

Thank you guys for sticking with me, i had to type this in Notes, because word is being a bastard.

sorry.

 _~~~~~ Wolf_


	4. 4: Conveniently Placed Ramps

_**Summary:** They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Were as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. They had no one besides themselves and in their attempts a adaptation became opposites, Hailey is the opposition the aggressor, Rebecca is, well, the wallflower in everything non-tech. So what happens when they're brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own transformers, if i did, i remake the 80's cartoons, but fix the story consistency, but alas.

* * *

After Cade received his Cybertronian education, Cade and I began to actually fix him, even thought the stuff we had was unlikely to actually meld with his armour. I was in the process of wielding his ear piece back to his head when we heard the sound of a car on gravel outside of the barn.

Hailey approached me, "Here, i'll fix this, you go with Cade. Just in case." I bobbed my head, then ducked under the scaffolding and exited the barn.

Outside, Lucas was standing half in his old car, half outside it, i almost laughed when I saw his face. the bruise that the Autobot had accidentally gave him had welled up and was extremely obvious. I vaguely heard his remark about looking like a Star Trek character, which caused me to giggle.

I gestured for Cade to come back into the barn, where we both found Hails collapsed on the floor grease smudged on her cheek and forehead.

"I hate technology!" She exclaimed, once she caught sight of us.

I raised my brow, "You aren't actually using that much technology when wielding, besides the blowtorch."

Hails glared at the tool, which sat haphazardly on the table, "It tried to kill me!"

I nodded, though I knew it was an over-exaggeration.

We, Lucas, Cade and I, watched my sister skulk her way out, she paused on her way out just to glare.

I snickered, then climbed the scaffolding, watching the Prime kneel so I could see my sister's wield.

"I do not believe Hailey is a suitable medic." the Prime stated.

I sent him a small grin, "Good thing she's planning on becoming a professional artist, then." He let out a rumbling chuckle.

"DAD!" I jumped when my mind registered Tessa's voice.

"Hide." I told the Transformer, then leapt over the scaffolding railing, landing perfectly on the floor. I bolted out the door, following Cade.

We all Watched, astonished as three or four black vehicles pulled up, and armed men exited them.

I felt my sister approach my side, her left hand seeking out mine.

one of the many men approached, he had trying hair and a long aged face. His secret government position was emphasized by his earpiece and sunglasses. The man eyed us, but focused on Cade.

"Mr. Yeager, my name is James Savoy. I'm a federal agent." The man stated, causing my wariness to increase ten-fold, "My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck." I felt my breath

quicken slightly in panic. "it's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale." The Man ended, with a pointed look around.

Cade glanced around, cautious of the surrounding men, "Well, thanks. She's not." He pointed to his old decaying ford, "That the truck you mean?"

The agent, James, shook his head, "Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck." He turned to look at everybody, "That wasn't you?"

Cade narrowed his eyes, "The only thing I'm worried about is you being on my property without permission." He nodded his head, "You know, we got a rule about messing with people from Texas. And

I don't know what truck you're talking about."

The man turned, "The kind that cost American lives. Search the property!"

"What do you mean, 'search the property'? You don't have a warrant." We watched as the men began moving about the property, one man, neared Hailey and I, shoving me right into my sister.

"Step back." Hailey growled at him, he sneered right back at her.

"My face is my warrant." The Agent, growled, getting closer to Cade's face.

I watched the men as they moved into the barn, praying that the Prime had hidden.

I winced then Lucas asked, "Wait, but if you do find a truck, we get a reward, right?" Now we knew who had loose lips.

We all were forced to watch, from the sidelines, as they open boxes, letting black drones fly around the property, scoping out the area, "Damn it." I muttered, barely fighting back a growl.

While the men were busy searching, out of the corner of my eye I saw a vehicle drive up near the fence, it had loads of racing sticker and first glance looked empty.

I turned back around when I heard one of the suits started talking, "There's no signs of the truck, sir." My eyes flashed over to the Agent, who began scanning the buildings with a glare.

"There's an armed missile in the trash." One of them commented.

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise, "Live? I carried it to the trash! You told me it was a dud, dude." He looked around, his voice weakened "I could be dead, right?"

Cade looked around at all of the trespassers, "Look. Okay. Yes, I found a truck, all right. I towed it back for the parts, I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone." He lifted his arms, as if to emphasize

his cluelessness, "When? Where? I don't know. I swear to God. That's as much as I know about him." I winced, if I noticed that he said him, surely, the trained professionals would too.

The man, James, walked forward, "Mr. Yeager."

"What?" Cade huffed, feed up with the man.

"Excuse me." James took off his glasses, "You just said, 'Him.'" They stared at each other, for several long seconds, "Take them down."

Cade immediately snapped out a confused, "What!"

Hailey and I were both shoved to the ground, it caused pain as, it forced out the remaining air in my lungs. I gasped for air as an agent pushed his body weight into me.

I jerked my head up then i heard Tessa Let out a scream, that sounded vaguely like, "Let me go!"

None of them know about the truck! I know! Just let them go!" Cade said his expression frantic.

James leaned forward, "What kind of man betrays his flesh-and-blood brethren for alien metal?" he looked up to his agents, "Get this guy out of my sight."

Cade turned, slightly, "Let her go! They don't know about the truck."

"All right! Load up! Search the perimeter!" James ordered, triumph filling his voice.

"Lucas was the one who called." I called out to Cade, as another man grabbed me, I put up no fight, knowing Hailey would.

"No! I don't know any of these scary guys." Lucas said with terror, I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Hails, and surprisingly, Tessa were putting up the biggest fight.

"Oh, God! You're manhandling a woman! I'll kick your ass!" Tessa exclaimed.

Hails was the second one to shout out, "When I get out of this, and I will, You all will be dead, or begging for my non-existent mercy!"

"Let her go!" Cade exclaimed, he tried rush towards Tessa, but he was intercepted by even more men.

"Daddy!" Tessa shrieked. "Let me go!"

Hails growled and bit one of the hands holding her, once he let go then she kicked him. In the balls.

She took off and leapt at the one man on me, and they both went tumbling. Hails began punching and scratching at the man, but she was lifted off him by another man.

I slowly stood, and backed up to the barn, listening to my friends screams.

"Daddy!" I brought my attention back to them.

Lucas was struggling, "No! you're not taking me anywhere!" he grabbed one guy, "I'm an American!"

I heard a thud, and i focused on Tessa, who was now on the ground, she was immediately pinned down while another aimed a gun to her head.

James put a second gun to Cade's head, "Now you got ten seconds. Where's the truck?"

"You're gonna shoot my little girl?" Cade asked.

"If I have to." James replied, coldly.

I heard Tessa begging for her life and then, even though I was scared I spoke up, "So you'll shoot an innocent to get a old truck? Guess that makes you no better then the enemy." I looked around,

pointedly, "Look around you, he's not here. Gone. So take your little servants off my friends property!" I shouted.

Then James said, "Shoot her." He sent me a small smirk.

Suddenly, large crashes and metal clashing rang out from the barn, then Optimus rolled out of the barn, exclaiming, "Here I am!" While they were distracted, he shouted towards us. "Cade get out of here they're going to kill you."

We all took off running towards the drive I winced when Prime rolled over Hails' red Jeep.

The sound of a motor came closer to us, and the race car I had seen earlier pulled up beside us. Shane pushed open the door, shouting, "Come on. Hurry up! Get in the car! Let's go!"

"Daddy, Get in the car!" Tessa said, pushing Cade slightly.

We all just managed to fit, as the vehicle wasn't made for 6 people.

Shane took off, and I saw a helicopter above us, it was way to close for me to be comfortable. I looked out the back window, I could barely make out Optimus Prime, and many explosions following him.

Hails leaned forward in her seat, "Shane, go through the corn fields, we can lose them faster in there."

Shane gave a nod of acknowledgement, and accelerated as the cars behind us swerved off course to try and trap us in.

Everyone was shouting, well besides me and Hails, as Cade, Shane and Tessa were shouting something about boyfriends, Lucas, well Lucas was just yelling nonsense, really.

I glanced out the window, watching the top of the cornstalks, the cars were still there, just hidden. I gave a ear splitting whistle causing everyone to shut up and look at me, "Go in the corn!" I demanded.

"Ahh!" Hails shrieked as she was thrown into me, "What happened?"

I glanced back, "Fence."

"Damn." Hails said, coughing, "We're like action heroes now!" I had to laugh at that.

I turned my attention to the window, and watched as building went by, I could still hear the other cars behind us, "These guys are really persistent." I muttered to Hails, grabbing on to the seat in front of me.

I winced as Shane swerved on to a small oneway road, stopping a semi. The men still fired at us but missed us completely.

I heard a woman scream as we went down a small alley.

"Hang on." Shane said, I turned to look at where we were going, a large bingo building.

"We lost them." Lucas said, patting Shane on the shoulder, "Good job. Stranger from the corn fields."

Hails turned and glared at him, "This is all your fault." She snarled viciously.

He winced and looked away.

"He Could not force the consequences, and we can not change anything, Hailey." I stated calmly.

When I heard loud bangs and stomping reached my ears, I turned to look out the window. I had to blink a few times to confirm what i was seeing "Optimus and the other robot are climbing up the side

of a building." I said.

suddenly, Hails and I were slammed into the door, causing me to flinch and when I looked again, we were driving through an old factory.

"Cade!" Optimus Prime exclaimed

I turned and looked out the back just in time to see Prime jump and roll over the enemy cars.

"Take them upstairs." Tessa said, she looked like a complete mess.

Shane drove us through an open garage door that had a conveniently placed ramp, the other cars emerged from the car ramp, and were on both sides. Everyone was screaming when we went over a ramp that led us outside."Shit, the rim's cracked." Shane snapped, hitting the wheel, however we were saved by a truck horn, which brought our attention to Prime who was parked two yards away.

I opened the door swiftly, "Get to Prime." I ordered, taking off to the beaten truck, Hails close behind. I climbed inside and turned and grimaced when an explosion engulfed Lucas, it settled, and exposed a fleshy, metal coated Lucas.

Everyone climbed in, and i found i could not move my eyes, from the remains, However i did not have to, as Optimus turned and i lost sight of the nauseating remains.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Love Ya'll!_

 ** _~~~~~ Wolf_**


	5. 5: Family, and More Robots

**Summary:** _They were defiantly not what people expected when they think of twins, but who would. Hailey is a fiery loudmouth, who uses art as a therapy. Were as Rebecca is the shy thoughtful, technological genius. They had no one besides themselves and in their attempts a adaptation became opposites, Hailey is the opposition the aggressor, Rebecca is, well, the wallflower in everything non-tech. So what happens when they're brought into an alien war. Probably chaos, with a dash of shouting, and lots of odd voices in Rebecca's head._

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own transformers, but i do own lots of transformer Merch, I do own both Rebecca and Hailey.

* * *

Chapter 5

We ended up stopping at a old gas station, out in the middle of nowhere. Once everyone was out, Optimus transformed and slammed his fist down, on the old asphalt.

"My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend." Optimus intoned, "Stay here till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now." I watched the Autobot transform back, then drive off.

I turned to my sister, and started to talk, but she gagged before i could start, and sprinted over to the side of the building.

"So we're hiding out now? That's the plan?" Shane asked, I noticed that Tessa was clinging to his arm, "We're taking orders from a truck?"

"You got a better idea, lucky charms?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Cade turned, I could tell he was still pissed about Tessa having a secret boyfriend, so I backed away and went over to Rebecca. She was still heaving up her lunch when I reached her side, so I knelt down beside her and started rubbing her back.

When the vomiting subsided, I quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

She panted, "Y…yeah I think so. How about you?" Rebecca coughed.

I gave her a small smile, "So far, pretty good." I helped her to her feet, "How come you didn't fight back? You are more, ehh, I mean tougher than me."

Rebecca shook her head, "I am not a fighter! I'm a inventor's protege." Her voice softened.

I swallowed, "At some point you won't have a choice, besides fighting doesn't mean you're going to hurt someone it can just be defensive, not violent."

"you say that now, but what is going to stop me from killing someone, in cold blood." She whispered, turning away.

I growled, grasping her arm and forcing her to look at me, "You have the morality, us it, that will stop you. I believe that you would stop me, when needed, Believe that you can stop yourself too."

Re beck shook her head violently, pushing me away, then walking towards the gas station.

I closed my eyes in frustration, ignore my pounding headache. I slowly turned and followed my sister, trying to let go of my anger.

"It definitely is." heard Shane state smugly to Cade, as i entered.

Cade glanced at Tessa, who nodded slowly, Cade stood up, "How old are you?" he asked, walking towards Shane.

"He's twenty." Rebecca stated as she leaned back closing her eyes.

Cade leaned on the counter separating the two, "She's a 17-year-old girl. So we can work this one of two ways. One I punch you in the mouth and you call the police on me." Cade starts.

"Dad." Tessa tried to intervene.

"Or two. I just called the cops on you because this is a illegal. She's a minor." Cade says, pointing to Tessa.

"We're protected by the Romeo and Juliet laws" Shane said.

Tessa glared at her father "We dated for a little while I was a sophomore and he was a senior. It's fine." she snapped,

"No. It's not fine." Cade glared at both of them.

Shane smirked, "We've got a pre-existing juvenile foundational relationship. Statute 22.011."

Cade shook his head, "What?" Shane held up a card, with the law printed on it, "Texas statute? That a real law?"

"Yep."

Cade turned and looked at Rebecca, who nodded cautiously, "It is a law. Sorry."

Cade nodded "Romeo and Juliet, huh. You know how those two ended up?"

"In love." Tessa suddenly looked depressed.

"Dead. Do your parents know about this?" Cade asked leaning forward, "Is your dad okay with you dating a 17-year-old girl?"

Shane looked at him angrily, "He took off when I was five, but if I ever bump into him, I'll ask him."

Cade looked over a Tessa then walked over, "You know, Tessa? I trusted you."

"To what? Never have fun, take a risk, be a normal teenager, like you?"

"I am your father, okay? And I have been busting my ass to take care of you."

"Is that what you were doing when you brought home the truck? All you had to do was report it and now Lucas is dead" TI had to restrain myself from walking over to her and slapping her, at least her father cared.

She stood up from her spot on the counter, "And my life is over. Thank you. You've taken real good care of me." Tessa spat, and she followed Shane outside.

"Teenagers, am I right?" I grinned at Cade.

* * *

The next morning we were up with the rising sun, gathering everything we could use.

"Let's go." Cade said as we exited, everyone held a box, (well actually I held a computer, but still).

We went to a place called 'Hole in the Rock', where Cade attempted to use his credit card using a drone, but they must have locked it yesterday. We waited till the local law enforcement arrived, then we left.

While we drove down one particularly abandoned strip of road, Optimus playing another message, for the other Autobots.

Not long after that, the most interesting thing happened. When we past a brand-new Peterbelt, Optimus must have scanned it, or something similar, because then he started transforming around us, becoming the same model of truck we had pasted.

An hour later we started speeding up, and Rebecca poked me in the arm, than pointed to three cars also on the road following us. A bright, electric, green car, and a black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, which looked a bit out of place.

Then, Beyond the road, to my right, I noticed on a rock formation, a fat green robot, who was shouting, loudly, about Optimus being alive.

"Their gone." I looked out the window and saw a blue one, with a cool gold crest, jump off and transform into a helicopter.

I blinked when we stopped and looked at the green robot next too us, who was talking.

I let the Autobot finish his speech then I opened my door and got out, when we were all out Optimus transformed, and I could have sworn I heard music perfect for this in the background, but it was probably just me finally losing it.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules." Optimus said, "Well, the rules have just changed."

The fat one tossed his gun to the side, which created a loud bang, "Human beings are a bunch of backstabbin' weasels."

"Hound, find your inner compass." The blue one said, I think he was talking to the the big fat one, "Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear in temptation."

The fat one or, Hound looked confused, "What the hell are you saying?"

"It's a Haiku" the blue one stated.

"Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down your throat." He said, grabbing the blue one.

"Try it, you'll be dead." The blue on, pulled out two blades brought them close to the green one's throat and stomach.

"Please do."

"They're worse than you." Rebecca said quietly, she seemed quite relaxed.

"You know what, it'll save us so much time." The Camaro said through the radio?

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant earth vacation." The electric green one said, with a raised hand. "So who's the stowaways?" he said, Turning and pointing his gun at us.

Cade's hands went up, "Hey what's with the gun?" Cade asked.

I rolled my eyes, moving over to the rock face, leaning against it with a huff.

Hound rolled over with what looked like a machine gun in hand, "Stop. Hound, both of you." Optimus grabbed Hound, "They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them."

Rebecca smiled at them, stepping forward, so that they all focused on her, " I'm Rebecca Williams. The girl over there is my twin sister, Hailey."

I stepped away from the rock, "Yo." I waved, a uncomfortable smile on my face."

The blue robot moved forward, "I am Drift, it is an honour." Drift smiled at me.

I blinked at him, almost surprised, but then grinned, suddenly feeling comfortable, "Drift, you mean like what racer's do?" He nodded slightly. Rebecca, appeared beside me and jabbed me with her elbow, "Hey! I can, and will, smack you!" I growled at her.

* * *

Was that good? I have no idea.

Anyway, I went to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, which was really funny, so thumbs up Marvel.

Sorry for not updating too, and now i had someone ask who was going with who, so Hailey X Drift, and, Rebecca X Optimus Prime/Crosshairs, so there is that,

 _~~~~~Wolf_


End file.
